Spirit in the Night
Spirit in the Night is Bruce Springsteen's second single, from his debut album, Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J.. It was released as a single in May 1973. It is one of three songs on the album to be covered by Manfred Mann's Earth Band, along with "Blinded By The Light" and "For You". It did not chart. Lyrics Crazy Janey and her mission man were back in the alley tradin' hands 'long came Wild Billy with his friend G-man all duded up for Saturday night Well Billy slammed on his coaster brakes and said anybody wanna go on up to Greasy Lake It's about a mile down on the dark side of route eighty-eight I got a bottle of rose so let's try it We'll pick up Hazy Davy and Killer Joe and I'll take you all out to where the gypsy angels go They're built like light and they dance like spirits in the night (all night) in the night (all night) Oh, you don't know what they can do to you Spirits in the night (all night), in the night (all night) Stand right up now and let it shoot through you Well now Wild young Billy was a crazy cat and he shook some dust out of his coonskin cap. He said, "Trust some of this it'll show you where you're at, or at least it'll help you really feel it" By the time we made it up to Greasy Lake I had my head out the window and Janey's fingers were in the cake I think I really dug her 'cause I was too loose to fake I said, "I'm hurt." She said, "Honey let me heal it". And we danced all night to a soul fairy band and she kissed me just right like only a lonely angel can She felt so nice, just as soft as a spirit in the night (all night) In the night (all night). Janey don't know what she do to you Like a spirit in the night (all night), in the night (all night) Stand right up and let her shoot through me. Now the night was bright and the stars threw light on Billy and Davy dancin' in the moonlight They were down near the water in a stone mud fight Killer Joe gone passed out on the lawn Well now Hazy Davy got really hurt, he ran into the lake in just his socks and a shirt Me and Crazy Janey was makin' love in the dirt singin' our birthday songs Janey said it was time to go So we closed our eyes and said goodbye to gypsy angel row, felt so right Together we moved like spirits in the night, all night Baby don't know what they can do to you Spirits in the night, all night Stand right up and let it shoot right through you Personnel * Bruce Springsteen – piano, electric bass, clapping, vocals * Clarence Clemons – saxophone, clapping, backing vocals * Vini "Mad Dog" Lopez – drums, clapping, backing vocals Category:Songs Category:Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J. songs Category:Live 1975-85 songs Category:The Essential Bruce Springsteen songs Category:Hammersmith Odeon London '75 songs Category:Live in Barcelona songs